Straight on Till Morning
by Hallowed Aegis
Summary: The precursor to Ice & Shadow. Set immediately after the season three finale. Emma has a... busy first night back in town. Captain Swan smut, PWP, M for a reason!
1. Part One

So this is the one shot turned multi shot that started my other story, Ice & Shadows. Rated M for a reason, people! PWP. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!

* * *

_**Straight on Till Morning**_

**Part One**

"Henry will be staying with me tonight. You owe me that," Regina hissed, dark eyes snapping. Emma nodded mutely, her throat tight as Regina collected her things and stormed towards the door of Granny's Diner. Around them, the townspeople made the hurried noises of eavesdroppers caught in the act. Emma forced her eyes to the ceiling, breathing deeply as the tiles swam in front of her. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder, cool rings heavy against her skin.

"'s alright, love. She needs to be with her boy tonight," a dark voice whispered in her against her ear.

"I know," she murmured thickly, leaning into the touch as one finger began to draw circles on her throat. She turned, and looked up. Killian's eyes were sympathetic as he pulled her into a loose embrace. She buried her nose in his collar, familiar scents of leather and rum and the sea washing over her as his clever fingers danced up and down her spine. She felt the hand withdraw, and a moment later was slammed around the middle as Henry hugged her fiercely.

"I can't wait to read more about you in the Book, Mom! It's so cool!" Henry said excitedly.

Emma took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Yeah kid, it is," she said, ruffling his hair.  
"You're going to Regina's tonight, kid." Henry's expression clouded, and then cleared, obviously registering the newcomer wrapped in Robin's arms for the first time.

"Right," he said softly, expression sad.

Emma hugged her boy tightly, murmuring into his hair. "Be good with Regina; she's going to need you, kid."

Henry nodded solemnly as he eased out of her embrace. "I know. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Mom. It'll all work out, you'll see."

Emma's mouth twisted into a rueful smile, painfully aware of the daggers Regina was glaring her at her back. "I hope so," she murmured.

Henry patted her hand, almost pityingly.

"Come on, Mom. He's her True Love. True Love conquers all. You'll see." With that, he was gone, looping one arm carefully around Regina's waist before walking out the door.

* * *

"Let's go, Swan," Jones murmured in her ear. As if sleepwalking, she let him tow her into the night, her hand anchored in the crook of his arm. It was sometime before she realized they were not walking to the loft, but rather, towards the shore, the sounds of the waves growing louder with each step.

"Where are we?" she asked, coming to a sudden, if bewildered, halt. They were clearly near the wharves, on a channel leading to the sound. In front of them was a small houseboat, a whaler moored off a patio.

"We are at my place," Jones said quietly. Before she could object, he began to speak at a breakneck pace.

"Hear me out, darling. It's all about cans and cannots, you see. You can spend your night in a loft alone, without your boy, with your sleep deprived parents and a newborn. It will be terribly lonely, and not at all restful." Emma stood stock still, feeling his fingers trace up her arm to her neck before pushing her hair out of the way to kiss her rapidly fluttering pulse.

"Or?" she asked, tilting her head back to give him better access.

Killian tipped her chin down to his, running a thumb over her lower lip before continuing.

"Or, you can spend it here, with a devilishly handsome man and a lovely view of the sound," he said, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

"And the cannots?" Emma asked, heart hammering in her chest.

"I cannot spend tonight without you," he said simply. "And I for one would rather avoid your father glaring at us over messy diapers."

Emma laughed outright at that, and Killian was struck by it, as if dazed by the sound.

"And why would he be glaring at us?" she asked laughingly, all to easily picturing the scene. Oddly enough, Killian watched her intently, humor fleeing from his features.

"Because I am not finished kissing you yet, Swan," he said, so deliberately Emma felt as if a lightning bolt had passed through her.

"Captain Jones, are you trying to take advantage of a mother's distress?" she said lightly, resting her hand on his chest.

Killian's gaze narrowed, and then warmed, bringing her hand to his lips, lightly nipping her fingers. "Not at all, love. I've rum. We can get quietly schnockered and enjoy the view… though I've no objection to enjoying other sights and…" his voice darkened, a silken purr over her skin, "pleasurable activities, as the night goes on."

Emma shivered, meeting his gaze. For all his bravado, he seemed to be holding his breath.

"Well then. Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she asked, eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. Killian lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, eyes never leaving hers.

"I thought you'd never ask, darling."

* * *

It was a small place, one floor with a loft. The head had a toilet, sink, shower, and a strange, nearly vertical tub. Sparsely furnished, a single table and couch took up little space in the sitting room. On the table, an assortment of peculiar, long handled tools rested next to a glass bottle, the beginnings of some strange project. There was a serviceable kitchenette against the wall. Pillows and blankets were strewn on the floor by the sliding door onto the patio; plainly, the pirate was not yet at ease sleeping on the soft mattress in his room. Said mattress – and the master bedroom – was just down the hall. But it was not the only one. There was a spare mattress and dresser in the second, with an odd collection of books and things on new shelves. Children's things. Things a twelve year old boy might enjoy.

"In case anyone has to sleep off a night from the Rabbit Hole," he said nonchalantly, shrugging. Emma fought to breathe. It was a lie, of course; he wasn't even trying. It was a space for Henry.

Emma leaned heavily on the small table, shaken. It took several moments before she could make her voice work properly. When she had mastered the feelings that roared through her, she asked one simple question. "How?"

"Well that's the advantage of having a first mate in port, love. Once I saw I was going to be here for a while, I made sure to ensure a proper berth. Mr. Smee was on the look out for something to my specifications, and this fit the bill. It's mine, now." He looked at her, and Emma was surprised to see the flush on his cheeks as he murmured, "A safe harbor, if you will."

His eyes held hers for a long moment, tension building around them until it was nearly unbearable. Then he looked away, coughing awkwardly as he made his way to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum.

"Well darling, shall we have that nightcap I promised myself? Lovely."

He was gathering the glasses, his movements jerky, when she slid her arms around his waist, resting her head between his shoulder blades. He stilled, and lightly, as if fearful of startling her, ran his thumb along her arms. Emma felt the tension seep from his body, and she placed her hand on his hip to turn him towards her.

He wouldn't meet her gaze, looking pointedly at anything else in the room. Carefully, she took the rum from his hand and set it aside. She lifted his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. She examined him, almost appraisingly, before she slid her arms about his neck, lifting her body against his until their lips met.

It was a languorous caress, without any of the urgency of their first. And it was devastatingly thorough. Killian's fingers speared through her hair while her fingers curled at the nape of his neck, their lips easing over each other's in a slow, unhurried dance.

He moved the kiss to her jaw, her ear, and then down her neck, his scruff a pleasant burn against her soft skin. Emma gasped when he found a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. She turned to him, winding her arms around his neck to kiss him harshly, her nails scoring light trails down his back. Killian responded eagerly, his hand grabbing her thigh and pulling it over his hip, letting her feel exactly what her display was doing to him before he moved against her, hips mimicking the thrusts of his tongue. Emma moaned, tilting her head back just enough to get some desperately needed air without relinquishing her hold on him.

Killian buried his hand in her hair and forced her head back, resting his forehead against her heaving shoulder as he fought for breath.

"Bloody hell Swan, wait," he murmured, lips running a soothing pattern over her flushed skin.

"Having second thoughts, pirate?" she asked, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Killian was not amused. "Believe it or not, Swan, I didn't plan to ravish you on our first night back in town," he ground out. Green emeralds watched him from beneath hooded lids, and he contained a growl. Instead he nuzzled the valley between her breasts, looking for some semblance of control.

"So what exactly did you have in mind, then? A slumber party?" she murmured sarcastically. Killian looked up at her and smirked, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Of sorts, darling. Tonight I want to touch you, Swan," he whispered against her skin. "I want to leave my fingerprints across your body. I want to make you ache, love, until you can scarcely breathe." He paused, heaving a shuddering sigh before he met her gaze. "And in the morning, just as the dawn warms our skin, I want to fuck you senseless," he said deliberately.

Emma felt warmth pool between her legs, turned on by both his description and his directness.

"I thought you didn't plan to ravish me?" she asked, voice half strangled with desire.

A ghost of a smirk flitted across his face as he pulled back, fingers tracing random patterns along her skin.

"Those are wants, love. Wishes and fantasies and wants, not plans," He said, kissing his way up from her breasts to her neck.

"And if I say no?" she said softly, fingers running through his hair.

He smiled then, the warmth in his gaze stealing her breath away. Killian gathered her in his arms and tucked her in his lap, resting at the foot of the sofa.

"Then I'll suffer through it. A small price to pay, for your being here when I wake," he said, kissing her temple. Emma turned to him, lifting her mouth to his. After a lingering kiss, he continued, "Besides, then I'll just add it to my to-do list. I should warn you, it's quite extensive… and growing every second."

Emma snorted. "I bet it is," she muttered.

Killian ignored the comment, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "But I'd be remiss if I didn't give you at least some pleasure. _Very_ bad form, for the lady to be left unsatisfied," he murmured, lips quirking up roguishly. She chuckled.

"Is that all you can do, Jones," she taunted. "Satisfy?"

Killian gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Careful love. You couldn't handle it," he rasped, biting out the t.

Emma pulled his face down to hers. "Maybe I want to handle it," she said against his lips. She felt the breath leave her body as he unceremoniously dropped her to the floor to hover over her, staring at her intently. She met his gaze unblinkingly, hands resting on his forearms for a moment before reaching up to cradle his cheek. Killian turned into her touch, laying a rough kiss on her palm before leaning down, his breath hot on her skin.

"As the lady wishes, then."

A moment later his fingers were tugging at her shirt, peeling it up to reveal breasts hidden beneath simple cotton.

"Are you particularly attached to this… contraption?" he asked, the disgust in his voice making her jaw crack from restrained laughter. The laugh died a moment later as he slid clever fingers beneath the fabric to roll one peaked nipple between his fingers. He was pleased to hear her gasp and feel the buck of her hips against his.

He leaned over, his stubble scraping her jaw as he kissed it gently.

"Easy Swan," he growled, tweaking the bud sharply before bending down slowly to lave it with his tongue, eyes never leaving hers. Emma arched into his mouth, and he grinned, her legs grasping his hips and thrusting in a desperate parody of love. Emma nearly choked on her own breath when she felt the cool metal of his hook slip beneath the band of her jeans. Slowly, with painful slowness, Killian peeled the denim from her body, rocking back on his heels to appreciate the sight she made, sprawled out before him. Unable to resist, he ran his hook along her sides, watching as goosebumps rose along her tender skin.

He grinned when heard her breath hitch as the cool metal slid between her legs, lightly grazing over the sensitive juncture between her thighs.

"Tell me love," he whispered into her stomach, "how much would you like me to touch you?"

Her answer was a strangled groan. Killian smirked into her flesh, before leaning up to kiss her firmly. She buried her fingers in his hair, tugging at him insistently. She almost didn't notice that he had slipped the hook between the fabric and her hip, until he twisted it roughly, the tip tearing through fabric before jerking it away.

* * *

Aaaaaand I'll pause it right there for now :) The rest is on the way, I promise!

Remember: reviews are fuel!


	2. Part Two

Thanks for the support everyone! Here is Part Two; hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT! (Dirty fantasies about Captain Hook, however... ;) )

* * *

_**Straight on Till Morning**_

**Part Two**

"Tell me you want me, Emma," Killian murmured, dipping his head to run his nose along her hip bone. He gloried in the softness of her skin, like silk beneath his palm. Emma lifted her head, hands scrabbling for purchase on the thin carpet. Killian rested his hand on her breast, fingers slowly circling towards the nipple.

"Relax, Swan." Her only response was a sigh. Killian eyed the juncture of her legs, smooth to the touch. He cut his eyes at her, the look pure wickedness.

"You know love, the longer you make me wait, to longer I have to think up all kinds of devilish things," he murmured into her thigh, stubble scraping her most intimate flesh. He heard her breath hitch, and smirked, continuing.

"I did warn you about the list, love. Additions are being made as we speak. I want to do terrible things to you with my mouth… " His voice grew husky, "and to yours." Emma felt her throat go dry as his hook began trailing patterns along her thigh, the cold metal just ghosting over her lower lips.

"Nothing to be said?" he asked innocently. "Well, no time like the present."

Emma's head fell back with a thud as his mouth connected with her center, his tongue delicately tracing her folds. She thrust her hips, only to have his hook arm push her down.

"Oh no love. I told you. Until you can scarcely _breathe_," he ground out, wagging a finger at her. A moment later that finger joined his mouth, lightly skimming over her now swollen flesh. Killian rocked back, content to watch her expressions as he teased her body to wakefulness.

"Gods love," he murmured, biting her thigh lightly. Killian slipped a finger into her core, marveling at how wet she was for him already. He watched with interest as Emma gasped, squirming at the feel of a ring just outside her entrance, the play of hot flesh and cold metal heightening her awareness of exactly what he was doing to her.

His thumb eased up to her clit, rubbing in a slow, circular motion that was sure to drive her mad. "You know, Swan," he began conversationally, "I wonder how long I could keep you like this. Could you stand it, love, to be so close, and yet unable to come?" he murmured, his voice a dark rasp. Emma moaned softly, hand clamping down on his wrist. Killian was not deterred, and continued on with his ministrations.

"I'll wager I could keep you ready for _hours_, love," he whispered, placing leading kisses along her hip, his thumb moving insistently against her as he added another finger. Her gasp was music to his ears.

Emma stared up at him, half marveling, half in horror. Killian smiled, and carried on, once again apply his mouth to the job at hand. He seemed perfectly happy to work her into a nearly frenetic state. Slowly, he began to pull every gasp, moan, and half muffled scream from her, until she was shaking, sweat a slick veil over her skin.

"Had enough yet, love?" he murmured against her lips, kissing them lightly. Emma grabbed him by the hair and kissed him viciously, biting his lower lip without any pretense of gentleness. She could taste herself on him.

"I swear to god, pirate, if you don't get a move on," she hissed, eyes snapping. Her threat was somewhat lessened by the shaking in her arms; plainly, her death grip on his lapels was as much to keep her upright as to intimidate.

Killian smirked, and pressed on her clit hard, fingers slamming into her sheath. Emma choked on a scream, her hips jerking against his hand. His fingers danced inside her, causing her head to fall back, chest heaving as she fought for air while she ground herself against his palm.

Half delirious, she reached for him, eyes beseeching as she tugged on his coat in a wordless question. Killian kissed her gently.

"Whatever you want, love," he murmured, before giving her clit a hard tweak. Killian stripped, watching appreciatively as her body shook from the force of her orgasm.

She gasped when she felt the full length of him against her, the feel of skin on skin shock enough to cut through her dreamy haze. Then he was inside her in one swift motion, barely giving her time to come down from her high before he began to move. He set a brutal pace, and she rose to it, meeting him thrust for thrust. A moment later he came to his knees and lifted her hips, deepening the angle. Emma's eyes were closed, her mouth open as the sensation washed over her.

Killian threw one her legs over his hip, anchoring it with his hand. The other leg he pinned straight up, his hook a shock of cold on her ankle. She gasped and writhed beneath him.

"Watch, love," he bit out. Emma did, unable to look away as she watched his cock slowly vanishing between her legs before reappearing. She sighed, and he suddenly slammed into her, tearing a gasp from her lips.

His blue eyes were lidded as he dragged a rough kiss up her leg. Emma watched, frozen. Slowly the pace began to increase, until the pace and strength of his thrusts were near bruising in their force. Emma's head snapped from side to side, desperate for some relief from the pressure she felt building inside her.

Above her, Emma heard him panting, chuckling darkly. "Do you need more, love?" He growled. Emma's eyes flew open to lock with his as his hand slowly made its way to the juncture of her thighs. Her chin dipped in the tiniest of nods. A second later her hips bucked when his thumb connected with her clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles.

Emma could barely breathe. He continued to pound into her, pain and pleasure rising to breathless heights. His fingers teased and taunted her, bringing her close and yet never allowing her to fall over the edge.

Killian watched, loving the sight of her: hair fanned out all around her, legs shaking, breath coming in frantic gasps and moans. "Come for me, love," he murmured, increasing the pace of this thumb to match his thrusts.

"Killian!" she gasped, choking back her scream as she bucked against him, fighting keep her eyes on him as her orgasm roared through her. Killian felt her walls clench and ripple about him, a warm, shuddering, velvet vice. Almost snarling, he continued to slam into her, her hands clutching at his sides, desperate for an anchor. A moment later he followed her into oblivion, her name falling like a strangled prayer from his lips.

* * *

It was some time before either of them could move, limbs twitching and blood pounding. Killian's hands skimmed over her form, the slow, soothing movements in sharp contrast to his rough treatment earlier. At last he managed to lift his head, dark hair going in every which direction where she had pulled it.

"Swan," he muttered, her hair sticking to his face, "If you say that was a one time thing, so help me, I'm going to chain you to the bed until you change your mind," he said hoarsely, brushing his lips over her eyes, cheeks, and forehead in a near frenzied show of affection.

Emma let out a dry chuckle before drawing his face down, resting his forehead against hers.

"No. I think that this is where the fun begins," she whispered. Above her the pirate gave a worshipful moan, collapsing on her before rolling to the side, hand over his eyes in mock relief.

"Gods be praised, love. But forgive me, you'll need to give me a moment," he gasped. Emma laughed, and scooted herself over until she was half sprawled over him, her head tucked under his chin.

"Fine, Jones. But I'll expect due compensation for my patience," she said slyly. Killian swept his hand up and down her spine, a soothing motion that slowly weighted her lids until she was fighting to keep them open. His voice was a dark, distant rumble beneath her ear when he replied.

"Whatever the lady wishes." She didn't hear; she was asleep.

A smile flickered across his face as he felt her heart beat against his chest. Killian speared his hook through the blanket and drew it up over their bodies, content to wrap his arms around her and rest.

* * *

Emma awoke to the strange sensation of something warm enveloping her. She looked down and saw an arm – definitely masculine – wrapped around her, long fingers resting on her breast, fingers already at play. She felt heat rush to her face as she remembered just to whom the hand belonged, and the events that led to its current placement.

Behind her, she heard a sleepy chuckle. "I never knew how far down your blush went, love. It's really very… stirring," Killian murmured in her ear before kissing her shoulder. She felt him move, and then hissed as he threw back the blanket, standing on shaky legs.

A moment later her protests over cold air were forgotten. Emma clutched the blanket to her and struggled not to gape as Killian left the warmth of the blanket to wander over to the kitchenette. Cords of muscle stood out from his back, his legs long and lean. Her gaze drifted appreciatively to his ass. Eventually she gave up resisting and settled back to enjoy the view as he poked through the cabinets, searching for something.

When he turned toward her, he paused, two mugs in hand. Killian noticed her blatant appraisal, a slow grin blooming across his features. Another part of his anatomy also noticed her attention, starting to twitch and swell under the heat of her stare.

"See something you like, love?" he murmured, settling himself behind her as a makeshift chair. Emma ran her fingers up and down his thighs, chuckling softly. She could feel him digging into her back.

"You could say that," she said, turning to face him. Killian swept her hair over her shoulders before pulling her into a soft kiss. Took her hand, their fingers sliding over each other in a moment of easy silence. Emma, considering their wrecked appearance, laughed. Killian looked at her quizzically.

"So, do you think that qualifies as ravishment?"

Killian smiled. "Of course not. But then, that's why there's a to-do list," he whispered. Emma felt her jaw drop.

"You know, I rather like seeing you flustered. It's sweet," he said conversationally as his fingers slipped down to trace a nipple. "I think I'll keep doing it."

Emma shuddered, feeling her body warm to his touch. His fingers left, and she made a soft, frustrated sound that set him laughing as he lifted her chin.

"Relax, love. We've all night," he murmured before kissing her deeply. Emma sighed into the caress, feeling his tongue ease over her abused lips to lightly explore her mouth. She jerked back, his words sinking in.

"_All_ night?" she asked, torn between fascination and alarm. Killian laughed before pulling her beneath him, gently tucking her wayward curls behind her ear before tracing her jaw.

"Well, last time a bit hurried, darling. This time I intend to love you slow, lass," he murmured, bending to her lips. Instead, she pulled away from his mouth, taunting him with the trace of a kiss. The only warning he had was a tightening of her legs before her found himself being flipped on his back, staring at a magnificent view of her breasts.

"Bless you Swan," he ground out, reaching for her. Emma grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. Bemused, Killian didn't protest beyond nuzzling her now very near breasts, content to see what she would do. His breath began to come in quick, short huffs as she kissed her way down his stomach, stopping once her head was lolling against his hipbone. Jones felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her blonde curls spilled across his waist, her breath puffing against the base of his now spectacular erection.

"Tell me, Jones," she crooned, fingers ghosting over his length, "was this on your to-do list?"

"N-not in as many words, lass," he said weakly. His mind was running riot with images, the possibilities of what could be done with her body and mouth. He jerked when she shifted, suddenly rising to kiss his mouth softly.

"Good," she murmured, a smile tucked around her lips. "It's on mine."

Jones had only a moment to process before he shuddered, the feel of her mouth slipping over him causing his head to fall back.

* * *

Well there it is! Reviews are fuel; if you want the third installment, let me know! They do have all night, after all :)

Thanks again for your support!


	3. Part Three

Here's Part Three - also known as Emma takes charge!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Your support is very much appreciated!

* * *

_**Straight on Till Morning**_

**Part Three**

Killian Jones had a fairly active imagination where Emma Swan was concerned. More than once, he had fantasized about what it would feel like to have her lips wrapped around his cock, moaning in abandon. He had just never thought that she would be the one to initiate what he hoped – prayed – was coming next.

He was not disappointed. Her green eyes locked on his, Emma dipped her head, her mouth following where ever her fingers touched. She traced kisses up the shaft, and delicately, agonizingly slow, licked the bead of pre cum off the tip. Her hand stroked him gently, not nearly hard or strong enough to ease the tension that wracked his body.

"What's this," she paused, mocking. "Killian Jones with nothing to say?"

Killian managed a shaky smile. "Love, you have me at a distinct disadvantage," he said, voice trembling.

"Is that so?" Emma drawled, clearly enjoying the sight he made. "But you were so talkative earlier…" she trailed off, running her tongue from base to tip, pausing to tease the sensitive spot just below the head. Killian gasped, his hand clenching in her hair. Emma smirked, and then whispered, "I enjoyed it."

The pirate groaned, feeling the blood rush to his already swollen cock. Of _course_ his Swan loved the dirty talk. _Thank you Gods!_

"Take me in your mouth, Swan, there's a good girl," he murmured, sighing as she complied. She began to bob slowly, her tongue alternating between long, smooth strokes and targeted teasing. Killian blinked owlishly, still not quite believing what he was watching. Seeing his stare, Emma's eyes crinkled in mirth, and slowly, her mouth sank along his length, her throat relaxing until most of his cock had disappeared between her lips. Killian's eyes rolled back when she started to move, her little hum of self-satisfaction driving him mad.

"Bless you Swan, yes love, that's it, oh bloody _hell_ Swan," he breathed, her name a constant litany. "Please love, don't stop. Oh G-gods Emma, let me fuck your mouth, love," he gasped. Distantly, he was aware that he was begging. _Pirates never beg_, a voice in his head hissed, incensed. Emma, watching him come undone, couldn't contain a moan as he hit the back of her throat. Feeling the vibrations down his length, the little voice died; for this, he would beg every day and die a happy man.

* * *

Emma watched as Killian gradually went to pieces, his breath coming in desperate little half-gasps as she brought him closer and closer to climax. Each time she brought him to the brink, she retreated, her touch flitting over him before returning in earnest. By now his skin was slick with sweat, his muscles twitching uncontrollably. Smirking, she released him from her mouth, making a show of licking and swallowing the cum that now beaded his tip, frantic for release.

"Emma," he said hoarsely, bringing her lips to his, his hand burying itself in her hair while his other arm pinned her against his body. She bit back her smile, easily sliding her mouth over his, a languid caress of lips and tongue.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Swan," Killian murmured against her cheek as he made to kiss his way down the column of her neck. Emma sighed, enjoying the delicate play of pain and pleasure as he nipped and caressed her skin. Angling her head, she took his ear lobe in her mouth and bit softly, reveling in his sudden intake of breath. Gently, she pushed him down, shifting her body until she hovered just above his erection.

Killian's gaze was searing as it raked up and down her naked body.

"See something you like, Captain?" she whispered teasingly, eyes dancing.

She was beautiful, her hair flowing over her shoulders like a river of molten starlight. Her skin was flushed with lust, her green eyes sparking at him as she ground her hips against him. He could feel the heat of her, her wetness already coating his cock as it twitched, seeking her warmth. He groaned, his hand reaching up of its own accord to caress one pert breast, his fingers paying special attention to the budded nipple.

Emma sighed happily to herself, enjoying the sight of Killian Jones falling apart before her. In the frenzy of their first joining, she hadn't been able to properly appreciate all the physical charms the pirate had to offer. Now he was splayed out before her, a willing sacrifice to her desires. Emma's eyes drank him in, devouring every detail. He was long and lean, her pirate. His shoulders bore the evidence of his occupation, sculpted from years of work and toil. Muscle and sinew corded out from his arms as he clutched the blanket in a death grip while she examined him. Dark hair spread across his chest, clustering together before trailing down to his rather impressive erection. The appendage in question was red and swollen, desperate for her continued attentions. _And he's _mine, she thought happily, a mixture of wonder and possessiveness flitting across her features.

* * *

He muttered a vehement protest when she removed his hand, placing it firmly on her hip.

"Love," he murmured against her lips as she kissed him, "you must let me attend to you. It's… bad form."

Emma's grin went straight to his groin. "It's still my turn, Jones," she whispered, grinding herself against him once more. His retort was choked off midstream as she sank onto him, letting him feel each inch of her slow, inexorable descent.

Killian's back arched as her heat enveloped him, surrounding him in a blistering vice. He felt her muscles flutter and clench as he slowly invaded her, and gasped. A moment later she began to slide up, pausing only when his cock was nearly out, before repeating the process again. He began to rock against her, a slow, tortuous dance that had his blood pounding in his ears. His fingers gripped her hip hard enough to bruise, and all she did was shoot him one of her smiles, her fingers twining with his as she maintained the rhythm, the constant rise and fall of her body against his.

Killian gave himself over to the feeling, shudders racing through his body as she began a subtle roll of her hips, the friction a delicious sensation he felt to his toes. He fought to keep his eyes on her.

She was glorious, his Swan. Her head was thrown back, her breasts thrust out as she rode him. Every sigh and every gasp he pulled from her was a gift, and he filed them away, making a note of what pleased her. She was gradually losing her composure, her movements becoming more frantic above him, her hands fluttering against his chest as she fought to concentrate on him. Killian jerked his hips upward, and was rewarded by a muffled shriek. Grinning, he repeated the motion, and groaned as she twisted her hips, the new movement making his toes curl.

He felt her hands on his shoulders, tugging him upright. Emma moaned as he shifted, until they were both sitting, his arms cradling her as if she were the most precious of treasures. Carefully he rose to his knees, taking care not to dislodge himself from her warmth. Emma's head fell onto his shoulder, her breath coming fast and hard. Slowly, they began again, their hands exploring each other's body while their mouths locked, stealing kisses and sharing the same air.

Emma ground herself down on him as he thrust upward, the pair of them losing ground in the face of their impending orgasm. She felt his hand slip between their bodies, this thumb circling her swollen clit harshly. She bucked her hips against his, and moaned when she felt his teeth on her ear.

"Come for me Emma," he ground out, fingers working against her frantically.

Emma clutched him to her, body shaking as her climax bore down on her in waves. Killian continued to drive into her, his hips jerking in desperation as he felt her walls ripple and shudder around him. She screamed into his shoulder, his name repeated over and over as she shook.

He followed her shortly after, the world going white as he spilled himself inside her. Still entwined, they collapsed, Killian's arms wrapped around her as they whispered endearments, bodies shaking as they came down from their high.

* * *

They lay on the ground for some time, the sweat silver on their bodies in the moonlight. Neither was willing to move, the intimacy of the moment too precious to squander.

Killian kissed her temple gently, his hand rubbing circles on her back. She murmured appreciatively, burrowing into his shoulder.

"Emma love?" he whispered, voice hoarse. Emma grunted her response. "I just wanted to say that if you have any other suggestions for the to-do list, I'm all ears."

Emma gave a chuckle and levered herself up to prop herself on his chest. "Still not satisfied, pirate?" she teased, fingers tracing the line of his jaw. Killian nuzzled her palm before laying a kiss in her hand.

"Never, love. I'll always want more of you," he said softly. Emma blinked, taken aback. His comment made something in her stomach flip over. She leaned closer, touching her forehead to his.

"Well, we do have a few more hours…" she murmured, kissing him softly before snuggling against his chest. "But first I need some sleep. I think I've earned a rest."

"Anything you want, love," he whispered into her hair. Her arms tightened around him, and he wrapped the blanket around them, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

Well, there it is! Keep in mind, it's not morning yet... there's still at least one more part to come. Reviews are always appreciated, welcomed, and encouraged!


	4. Part Four

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is! Part Four! This turned out a bit more fluffy than I had originally intended, so then I went back and added more smut, which then required more fluff, and then more smut... Well, you get the idea! Anyway, here's what it turned into. Thanks again for all the support, guys! You've made writing this a blast!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Straight on Till Morning**_

**Part Four**

Killian Jones was no stranger to the sunrise. He had seen his fair share before the helm. He knew the subtle shifts in color well, the slow swell of warmth brought to the night before the dawn. But just now, watching as the sky turned lavender, he thought this particular daybreak might be his favorite of over three hundred years before the mast.

Emma Swan was sprawled across his floor, the blanket resting just below the swell of her hips. She looked thoroughly debauched, gold hair spilling across her back in a tangled mess. Her face was lax, the lines of worry and care erased in the oblivion of true rest. Her hands, so wickedly delightful in the small hours of the morning, now clutched his pillow. He frowned slightly; dark bruises glared at him against her pale skin, clustered at her waist and shoulders where his passion had marked her. Doubtless there were more, hidden from view. They had not been gentle, for all their care.

Slowly, trying not to disturb her, he slipped from their nest of blankets, padding over to the kitchen.

* * *

Emma woke slowly, the smell of coffee wafting over her. She blinked, eyes still bleary with sleep, as Killian balanced two mugs in his good hand, treading carefully so as not to spill. Pulling the blanket up, she took one cup from him, sighing happily as she sipped. Killian scooted under the blanket, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Emma shivered, enjoying the delicious sensation of their naked legs tangling under the heavy flannel. He looked in askance at the blanket's height, eyebrow quirking as he bent his head to her.

"Modesty, Swan? A little late for that, don't you think?" he murmured, lips purposefully grazing the shell of her ear. Emma suppressed a shiver and shot him a cool glance over the rim of her cup, saying nothing.

They sat in comfortable silence, Killian's fingers dancing over her skin as they drank their coffee. Occasionally he pressed a kiss into her hair, their eyes watching the gradual climb of the sun. After their second cup of coffee, Emma decided to break the quiet.

"So, is this on this list too?" she asked jokingly, green eyes sparkling.

"Yes," he replied simply, without a trace of innuendo or guile.

Emma blinked, confusion wrinkling her brow. "What the hell does coffee have to do with… _that_?" she hissed.

Killian smiled lazily and took her hand in his.

"You see love, it's part of the _daily_ to-do-list," he murmured, delicately kissing her finger tips before slowly working his way up her arm. "Every day, I need to make you feel safe," he paused, laying a kiss on the delicate skin at the crux of her arm, "special," her murmured, tongue laving at the pulse point, "And happy," he sighed, lips sliding up to shoulder. "I have to make you laugh, Swan," he whispered as he nibbled her collarbone, getting a smothered giggle in response. He grinned, and then sat upright, watching her intently. "And every day," he said as he cupped her cheek, his thumb sweeping over her lips, "you need to know how bloody treasured you are."

Emma inhaled sharply, feeling her heart pound.

"You're a marvel, love. And it's my job to make sure you know it," Killian finished, laying a soft kiss as the edge of her mouth. Emma trembled; she had felt the care in each touch.

"That sounds like an pretty big job," Emma replied, her smile shaky.

Killian shrugged, a smirk lingering in the corner of his mouth. "Oh I know, love. But never fear. I dare say I can handle it," he said, biting the 't' just to tease her.

Emma drew in an unsteady breath before giving him a watery smile. "Well, you did survive the night," she said lightly, fingers brushing over the bruises flowering on his neck.

Killian turned into her touch, kissing her palm. "Worth every scratch, darling," he said charmingly. Emma suppressed a giggle. He looked decidedly worse for wear; aside from the bite marks on his neck, there were scratches all down his back, and his hair had been pulled in nearly every direction. All in all, he looked thoroughly ragged and entirely disreputable. And, judging from the wolfish smile playing on his lips, far too pleased with himself.

The grin widened as he noticed her regard, and he slowly lowered his head to hers, kissing her tenderly as he relieved her of the coffee cup before bending her back to the floor.

* * *

Emma watched, speechless, as he kissed each bruise; a slow, gentle reparation for their heated couplings the night before. Killian lightly ran his fingers between her breasts, his mouth latching onto a peaked nipple. Emma jerked, biting her lip as she fought to quash a moan. His eyes gleamed wickedly at her as he teased the nipple with his teeth, tearing a gasp from her. His other hand toyed with her neglected breast, carefully rolling and tweaking the bud before switching. Emma rubbed her legs together, trying to alleviate the pressure building there. He tightened his grip, and her head tipped back as a breathy sigh escaped her mouth.

Killian rolled to the side, his hand splayed against her flat stomach, fingers sweeping across to trace the outline of muscle and bone. Emma sighed, relaxing into his touch as he explored her body, as if committing every tactile inch to memory. At last he shifted until he was down between her thighs, his index finger sweeping between her folds, drawing out a startled gasp as his thumb began to roll her clit.

Feeling the gathering wetness, he thrust a finger into her, curling the digit slightly. Emma arched against him as his hand began to tease her. Killian drank in the sight, laying worshipful kisses across her belly.

"I can taste the dawn on your skin, Swan," he murmured against her stomach, voice hoarse. Emma choked on a scream as his tongue traveled south to join his hand, his mouth doing wicked things along the seam of her sex. There was a sudden tearing noise as his hook sliced into a pillow, feathers exploding into the air. Killian ignored it, too intent on her pleasure to pay any mind to the down now scattered haphazardly about them.

Cautiously, she placed a restraining hand on his hook, fingering the brace. Killian paused, and froze at the question in her eyes. He drew in a shaky breath, and nodded. Her fingers darted over the leather bands, gently undoing the straps before sweeping over the white scar tissue. He shuddered at her touch; there was no fear or revulsion, just that strange mix of confidence and curiosity that was intensely hers. He flinched when he felt her mouth trailing down his vein, closing in on that deadened stump. He made to push her away when her hand tightened, eyes steely when they met his. Deliberately, her gaze never leaving him, she placed a soft kiss on the base. Then she rose up, fingers burying themselves in his hair to tug his mouth to hers.

* * *

It was a slow, dreamy caress, her tongue easing into his mouth to explore. Killian returned the favor, and moaned when she sucked lightly, as if to draw him in deeper. He angled his mouth against hers and sighed into the kiss, content to taste her and let his hand wander over her body. When she pulled back, he blinked, a dozy smile mirrored on her own swollen lips. His smile quickly turned to shock as she scooted down his body, placing lingering kisses along his now fully engorged member.

"You don't need to do that," he stuttered. Emma pulled away slowly, her tongue drifting tantalizingly along his whole length. She smirked, and guided his hand to her hair.

"I don't mind," she murmured, nuzzling along the dark line of hair that trailed down his stomach. "Besides, what did you say? 'I rather enjoy watching you get a bit flustered,'" she teased. "I think I'll have to do it more often."

Killian felt his jaw drop, a weak, "Oh," the only response he could muster.

Emma grinned at his punch-drunk face, her fingers sliding up and down, taunting him with the promise of contact. "You don't need to hold back, you know," she said conversationally as she bent, tongue darting out over the tip. Her voice was a sibilant hiss against his now throbbing erection. "I _like_ it."

* * *

Killian's head tipped back in a silent scream as her mouth surrounded him, her throat working furiously as she took him nearly to the root. He was completely focused on precisely how her tongue wrought havoc with his senses as she slowly bobbed up and down his length. Killian began to twitch, his hand clenched in her blond curls as he tugged her down, silently begging her to continue. He dimly registered the wicked gleam in her green eyes, groaning as she began to hum against him. She slowly released him, mouth placing one lingering kiss before she smirked.

Emma watched, thoroughly amused as Killian struggled to prop himself upright. Dark hair flared wildly above his glazed blue eyes, his breathing heavy.

"You can sure I will remember that, darling," he ground out, voice nearly breathless. "But in the mean time…" Emma had no warning as his hand latched around her ankle and hauled her legs roughly toward him. She squeaked as she toppled over, body tangled in the blanket. Any resistance was forgotten the moment she felt his scruff scraping against her thighs as he nuzzled against her, stealing a drawn out groan from her as his lips connected with her core. The groan was muffled as she felt him prod at her lips insistently. Watching him, she opened her mouth wider to take him in.

* * *

Killian stared, transfixed as his cock slid between her lips, even as his own tongue was buried in her sheath. He groaned as her tongue toyed with the slit at the tip of his cock, jerking his hips to bury himself in her mouth. She moaned, and he repeated the motion. She didn't flinch, their eyes locked as each sought to drive the other mad. Emma's hand began pumping up and down his shaft, drawing out bead after bead of pre cum until his cock was nearly weeping in desperation. Emma ground her hips against his fingers, half sobbing as he curled them inside her wet heat. He continued, a delicious balance of pleasure and need ripping what wits she had left from her. She shattered, her muscles clamping down on his fingers as she screamed against his cock. He groaned, and quickly disengaged. Though the idea of her swallowing his seed was appealing, they both craved a different kind of release. In a trembling mess of limbs, they reached for each other, unable to wait any longer.

He slid inside her easily, his arms braced beneath her shoulders as he thrust into her. She sighed as their hips met, her toes curling into his calf muscles as she arched against him. She closed her eyes, a blissful expression on her face. Killian's hand, still buried in her hair, gave a sharp tug. Green eyes snapped open, her mouth open and wanting. Smirking, the pirate rolled his hips against hers before jerking forward sharply, startling a needy whimper from her. He was breathing heavily in her ear as he thrust into her, the force lifting her hips each time they collided. Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, deepening the angle. She let out a stifled shriek as he slammed against her, nearly on the edge of pain. Emma rested a hand on his chest, fingers speared through the dark, wiry hair. She could feel his heart beating out a frantic tattoo beneath her fingertips. She sighed a moment later when he pressed against her, enjoying the pleasurable sensation as his hair brushed against her sensitive nipples. She clawed at him, nails digging into the skin of his back, opening the barely healed welts of the night before her hands drifted lower, one hand stroking up and down his spine while the other firmly latched on to his ass.

She was shaking, her body twisted in desperation. Killian watched as she fought to keep her eyes on him even as her head turned to the side, arms contorted and hands clinging to him. Deliberately, she laid a gentle kiss on his brace arm, lips lingering on his skin as she drew a ragged breath. He shivered, his hand diving between them to rub her clit furiously. She bucked her hips against him, his name a muffled scream against his arm as she shattered beneath him.

Killian felt lightheaded as her walls constricted about him, a searing clamp seeking to milk every last drop of his orgasm. Her jerked against her, and he groaned as her nails bit into his ass, the muscles shuddering violently as he came, her name mangled in their passion.

* * *

It was some time later before they regained anything resembling awareness. By then, dawn had fully arrived, painting the room in shades of amber. Killian stared at Emma, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. She fairly glowed, her skin flushed with light.

"I rather like seeing you like this," he whispered, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "This could fast become my new favorite morning routine." She chuckled sleepily, her hand trailing down to clasp his. He sighed dramatically before standing, spine popping and cracking as he stretched. Emma watched appreciatively, eyes glazing over as she watched the long cords of muscle twist and roll before accepting his hand up. She wobbled a bit, a trifle unsteady from the faint aftershocks still pounding between her legs. Killian steadied her, his hand sweeping down to rest possessively on her hip, strong fingers kneading into the base of her spine.

"Of course, I suppose we'll have to do without for a while, as you need to get that apartment," he said casually before stepping away, collecting the long forgotten coffee mugs on the floor.

"You want me to get an apartment," she said, crossing her arms as she eyed him, expression dubious.

Killian held up his hand as if to stem the great tide of her protests, mugs clinking. "Now Swan, I know what you're thinking; and yes, it will be a sacrifice. Some of your mornings may well be bereft without me in your bed. But it's for the best," he said self-righteously. "I've my reputation to think about, after all. And I wouldn't want to offend the delicate sensibilities of the townsfolk."

Emma took a step toward him, and he stepped back. Another step provided the same result. Slowly, she backed him toward the wall, a smile growing on her face.

"You don't want me here?" she asked, testing him.

"I want you to be where you want to be, darling," he said innocently. "Whether that means at the loft with your parents or on your knees in front me every morning and every even-oomph!" he grunted as she jabbed him in the stomach playfully.

The pirate chuckled as he righted himself, lounging against the wall. "Darling, we both know you're going to get a place whether I beg on my knees or not. Let's just say that I trust the comparison of the two life styles – one where you wake alone, needy and wanting," he murmured darkly, his voice making her shiver, "or," he paused, gesturing to himself, "where you wake up with a dashing rapscallion just waiting to have his way with you, will soon make the right decision clear."

Emma raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "You honestly think I'm going to move in with you for sex?"

Killian gasped, highly offended. "Of course not, darling. _You_ can move in with _me_ for a whole host of sensible, adult reasons. _I_ will let you move in with me for sex. Fantastic sex at that." He leered at her, and then spoiled the effect by kissing her cheek before wrapping her in his arms, sighing contentedly.

"What about those days where you can't share my bed?" she mumbled against his shoulder, running her nose along his collarbone. He twitched at the sensation, so she repeated it, chuckling when he pulled her back.

Killian kissed her firmly. "Then I suppose I'll just have to get creative. I'm not going a day without kissing you, Swan. You may as well resign yourself to your fate."

At that moment, Emma's stomach gave an embarrassingly loud growl. Killian heaved a long-suffering sigh, looking thoroughly put-upon. "I suppose I'd best take you to Granny's. Bad form, to let the lady starve," he groused, kissing her soundly before bending to pick up his leather trousers.

Emma laughed suddenly, her hand flying up to stifle the sound. Killian looked at her quizzically as he tugged the pants up, his single hand deftly doing up the laces.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" he demanded.

Emma drew in a deep breath, unable to completely erase the smile on her face. "Usually, you buy the meal before…" she trailed off, waving her hand at the wreckage that was his living room.

Killian grinned, his voice a dark caress on her skin. "Well love, I am a pirate."

* * *

They were scarcely on the street before he paused to place her hand in the crook of his hook arm, the hand resting over hers. The gentlemanly act was at odds with their more recent endeavors. Emma's mind wandered over exactly what that hand had done, and she squirmed, heat pooling between her legs.

"Do try to keep a poker face, love. Wouldn't want to distress the good people at Granny's," he said lightly, a smile in his voice.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking about?" Emma hissed sharply, blush hot on her cheeks in spite of the frigid wind coming off the sound. She saw his lips twitch into the barest glimmer of a smile before he leaned over to brush his mouth over her ear.

"I've told you, darling. You're something of an open book."

Emma blanched, and stared straight ahead, mind whirling as she ran a hand through her hair. "Shit," she muttered. She felt his chuckle ripple through his body and into her arm as he towed her into the diner.

* * *

They hadn't even made it through the door when her parents had called them over, insisting on treating them to breakfast. Emma had been rigid, trying to ignore the way Killian's hand trailed up and down her thigh as they discussed possible apartments for her and job openings for him.

"What's that on your neck?" Mary Margaret asked suddenly, juggling Neal to the side to get a better view. Emma gave the tiniest of flinches, but forced herself not to look, forbade her eyes to move beyond her hot chocolate. Up until now, they had all tacitly agreed to avoid the subject of exactly where Emma had spent her evening. She swore she could _hear_ her father's rapidly rising eyebrows.

"Mosquitos. Vicious little buggers." Killian said smoothly, sipping his coffee with total aplomb.

"Huh. Looks like they left a bruise," David replied, a bemused smile tucked behind his hand. He jerked a moment later when Emma kicked him sharply, his smile never wavering.

"Bloody huge mosquitos, mate," Killian said, completely deadpan.

"Right. Mosquitos. In February," Mary Margaret snapped, brow furrowed in irritation.

Killian smiled winningly. "They are nothing if not persistent."

* * *

Well, there it is! The last installment of this particular piece. Never fear, there is (much) more smut to come! I will be adding more of this particular content to my current story, Ice & Shadow. If you haven't checked it out yet, please consider it :) I am also debating putting together a collection of Captain Swan one shots. If there's anything in particular you have a hankering for... well, prompts are encouraged! Too shy to put them in a review? PM me! Thanks again for your support!

Best wishes,

H.A.


End file.
